


free

by yuzus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hurt And Some Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzus/pseuds/yuzus
Summary: sensitive summer love hit by separation and loneliness





	free

with feelings raised by sincerity, the prison of closure breaks and snaps as warm hands align in the eyes of the warm sun, beaming down like lightning and gold. a dream dyed in lies, dishonest words and bitter actions held the two together for their reunion. limitations met them both head on, a trip away and harbored emotions lie on the gleaming shore of an idol academy surrounded with rules and critical thinking- an imperfect location for the two.

 

a strong gaze held in his moonlit eyes shone through to the younger boy, a grey haired first year with vivid golden eyes, luminous orbs peered at the senior and an expression of amazement and lust captivated him, handing down the six stringed instrument into loving warm arms. shrieks and cries of joy overflowed his mouth, yelling and screaming as the overwhelming amount of noise hit the raven haired boy like a truck. but gladly, he smiled; a whirring melody strung on pitch black was rising steadily.

 

brilliant blossoms bloomed in the early summer, scouring the paths they walked upon together. minds linked, they set on a journey together to sing. performing with someone you personally adore was mind-blowing to the youngster, but building a bond was even more mesmerising. a collision otherworldly, fate climbed together slowly, tying at the ends and knotting loosely- but it was enough for the season, a faint reminder of the feelings attached close and strung to the core of a treasured guitar, gleaming boldly in the warm wind.

 

time slowed as they were apart, staying in their respective homes and within their individual lives, but the boy with halcyon eyes pleaded to bring the distance closer. an invitation to spend time together was sent, awaiting reply as he sat anxiously, paws plodding across his stomach as he clutches the phone tighter, repeated hits to his forehead as he groans in frustration and a burning pit of desire lies below. but the wait is worth it: an invitation accepted, cheers of joy and happiness awake from the boy as he sets his phone down and strums enthusiastically.

 

his aura was enchanting, a sprinkle of intimidation sat comfortably on his shoulders as he smirked with ease, but his pearly white teeth met his ears when he grinned. the younger liked that the most, as it was a beautiful quality only he could pull off. pale porcelain skin donned with raven hair that fell elegantly on his tough shoulders, tight fitting clothes and multiple accessories turned his look into something that the boy could only describe as stunning. scarlet eyes that touched the sun like beaming rubies and turned to wine depending on his expression making him look sincere, a slightly innocent feature that was only shown in the most subdued of moments. as an observational individual, he wrote everything to memory: the boy with spiky bangs kept his eyes thoroughly on the elder, and hindered in the moments of separation. though not obvious, he cared very deeply for him, but his naive self thought of him as a rock, nothing could possibly reach him further enough to hurt him, to break his soul. at least, he believed in this deeply.

 

attachment to something he thought was permanent was, what he thought at the time, the ugliest thing. the disappearance of someone he trusted with his entire soul, fragments of his heart ached and pleaded to anyone that he would return, but to no avail. the roaring in his heart screamed unheard, for he no longer had a voice to sing for him. he no longer had an outlet, a home to call his own, a place to be free and ridicule of revolution. the wounded soul strums, stubborn pride washed away at shore as birds cast away feverishly. a locked door, a closed prison, nothing was left of the boy seeking for change. his dreams flown away, he lies unforgivably, damp cheeks meet cold pillows.

 

time apart only led to closure between the two; a boat hidden away in the mist, clashing and roaring against the shore. the younger bashed and beat, with no one to call. faint sounds of paws interrupted his slumber as he awakens once again. he stalls his dreams, pushed aside and left on the coat rack, an empty space stares out at him, but he groans in reply. a world tipped, slanted on its axis and turned cold, he resumes to his typical routine but without purpose. he simply remains pained- empty like a glass shell, broken like the stars. a treasured guitar, bruised and beaten.

 

returning was rough, too. bitter words screamed through aching teeth, fists thrown and bloodied knuckles caused other students to scour at the scene. they stood merely opposite one another, one thirsty for rage, breathing pure anger. the person he lost was truly lost forever, as he returned in a different state. tired, slightly crumpled, hair grown and flowing in the autumn breeze. each word he spoke was fueling the others desire to scream louder than before and lock himself tight, away from anything ever again. everything fell apart as he left, and as he tried so hard to resume everything: it knocked down so easily as he returned. a full uniform, less accessories and chains, less copious amounts of eyeliner, sluggish speech that winded the smaller boy. it pained him, truthfully. everything he loved and admired about him, was gone. almost. he toppled to the ground, tears streaming wildly, gushing hastily into calloused palms. the darkened figure behind him sunk towards his back, arms reaching around him. he hissed in anger and screamed out in pain, but the warmth was reunited, and met with gratefulness.

 

a whirlwind of events spun the two around, as they gathered as partners. as one, they collaborated, in unison, as equals. clamoring feelings that swung violently are calmed by persistence, the ongoing fight for evolution they desired to find together. admiration turned pride, the boy with the sunset eyes looked forward to his mentor- his friend, his ally, beating on passionately towards one collective goal. the cherry-eyed vampire smiled softly in return, seeing his gentleness resurface once again. a heart that soared and found home in contentment, a comforting song resonated through their spirits. nicknames flung around with precision, bold words that soared, a lifetime of memories, a summer of joy. a treasured guitar, shining with radiance.

**Author's Note:**

> a big win for the otp


End file.
